User talk:Warriorfan123
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Warriorfan123 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Silverwhisker (talk) 12:30, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Blazeee you joinnnnn Frost 11:34, February 11, 2015 (UTC) To inform you, there is Alpha Female and Alpha, which is the male Alpha, the mate of the female.Silverstar 12:05, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Unfortunately, no, sorry. There are only four packs up for joining on the Wiki. Beta or alpha is avaible in one of them I'm sure. Flamestar 22 13:47, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Blazey! You've been doing a great job with the wikia while I've been off. Think you can keep doing the character pages? Keep up the good work! Flamestar 22 14:12, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Actually, that's a great idea! Thanks for taking that into consideration! You may add it I'd you'd like. Flamestar 22 14:02, March 7, 2015 (UTC) OMG BLAZEY YOUR AND ADMINNNNNNNN IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU (and a little jealous but I will get over myself XD) Congrats bro!!!!! Frost 00:26, March 8, 2015 (UTC) You're most welcome! Flamestar 22 01:08, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Do u still take coding requests now that ur all high and fancy? XD (ya still getting over my jealousy) OK can I have one that says I cand comete with a she-wolf who has brught me to my knees and link to talk, Aurora, Frost, and elm? And can the test be like sharp and the shadow to be gradient nad gion up and down but the actual font is black and in a line? TY Frost 07:58, March 8, 2015 (UTC) HAHAHA ya u need to get the updated from apple center and I am supposed to be doing hw but I strayed..... did you know only the alpha female and male mate only and they take a mate for life? Frost 08:23, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Yassss and ya I was just all over all this wolf reserch THEY ARE SO FRIEKING INTERESTNG like a collab? Frost 08:26, March 8, 2015 (UTC) IK frieking RRRRRRRR I am in love blazey like wolves>life itself OK I start now I alredy did mostly everything I need to soooooo Frost 08:29, March 8, 2015 (UTC) I accidentally have like 7 pages.... whoopes I gotta ask for an extention. lol Btw ur chapter and JOIN SWIFTCLAN RP WIKI CUZ IT IS OPERATED BY CINDER AND I (she founded it im admin) Frost 09:17, March 8, 2015 (UTC) how make category page? Frost 08:24, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Because I saw no use for her, she is my character, supposiuve alpha female. Flamestar 22 19:56, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Im sorry too. Hopefully, there won't be another mix up. Flamestar 22 15:57, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Hi umm im lonely QQ SO LONELY SAD FACE NOBODYS ON QQ QQ QQ QQ QQ QQ QQ QQ (Im shu sad right?!) WolfXPrime (talk) 02:10, March 14, 2015 (UTC)WolfXWolfXPrime (talk) 02:10, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead.Silverstar 02:56, March 15, 2015 (UTC) I MISS YOU SO MUCH You don't find me, I come find you >:D (I did a small update on HAH:TDFR of WFW btw, go lookkkkk, it's three sentences lolz) --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving 06:05, March 22, 2015 (UTC) On one wiki I go on, I'm a chat mod with (WAIT FOR IT) bureaucrat powers. Anyway, with joining packs and stuff, should I drop by with a comment? No-one else has actually commented... (awkward :o) And you're on break, no fair. I have to wait for two weeks for mine. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving 07:00, March 22, 2015 (UTC) So I just like, edit the page with this wolf, like I am adding this wolf guys whatevs, and then do whatever?? :o (This should have a joining page imho) --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving 07:03, March 22, 2015 (UTC) That just made everything so much clearer xD --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving 07:11, March 22, 2015 (UTC) So, is Avion or Blaze going to be Beta Male in the Pack of the Rising Sun? I need to know so I can move Avion wherever he needs to be. :3'Silverstar' 01:00, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Randomly make your choice as the Beta female on the rp. x3 Even if Avion's not listed there yet, he can randomly appear if he is chosen.Silverstar 01:05, March 23, 2015 (UTC) *hackhackhackhackhack* ey Blazey :D I was making another wolf today, but I noticed when I was there that there were three different Pack of the Rising Sun Category pages???? All of them have different spelling variations. It is possible to merge them somehow? There's absolutely no need for three. (btw, I did another small update on HAH:TDFR) --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving 04:37, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Idk xD that wasn't the intention And you're welcome. :3 --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving 04:16, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Thats a great suggestion! I'll look into it, and trust me, I'm fussy about unmade articles. I made Snowflake's articles because she never made them, but sure, feel free to make one. Flamestar22 20:20, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Mhhh, I don't know about having to totally finish a page, but at least make it before reaching, say three posts? A lot of users want to rp ASAP, so it could drive them away. But if we require them to make a page after so many posts, that'll help. Finishing them right away, however, would be a total pain, and nobody would want to roleplay. Personally, I like having detailed pages, but that takes loads of time.Silverstar 22:08, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Alrighty. Have fun on your vacation! :) Flamestar22 22:18, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Blazey. Just to inform you, you didn't ask to make The Pack of Sharp Stones. I'm not saying your not allowed, or to delete it, but in the future, please ask. Flamestar22 19:16, March 29, 2015 (UTC) You have my permission to keep it. That will be the final pack, though. And no, admins have to ask for creating packs and sorts of things like that. What they don't need to do, is ask to join a pack, unlike normal and newer users. Flamestar22 22:45, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Also, on FlameClan Roleplaying Wiki, can you rp with your elder in FlameClan, Mallowbreeze? Flamestar22 22:46, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Okay. Flamestar22 20:16, March 30, 2015 (UTC) I really need to talk to you. Please get on chat if you can or text me. Frost 08:55, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Ey Blaze! Chat? Frost 08:53, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Since I'm reallllyyy considering leaving FCRP Wiki, I'm roleplaying here now, and I'll be more active. Flamestar22 16:55, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Hey. Just wanted to let you know, I'm doing my very best to get this wiki up and active again, and I'd really appreciate it if you tried your best as well :) It'd be nice to see our activity grow and have the wiki go back to how it was. Flamestar22 20:18, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Okay, thanks. I just wanted to get the message out that I'm gonna try my best to get this wiki up and running again, just like it was before. You and Whiskers will have to keep it active when I go back to school though (Which is about in one or two weeks). Flamestar22 22:54, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Hi there. I see your good at making signatures? Well, do you take requests? I don't want my signature changed, but I want it a bit bigger. ❆'[[User:*Snowflakescar*|'Snowflake]][[User talk:*Snowflakescar*|'❆']] 19:27, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Okay. Thanks. Here is the link http://wolves-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:*Snowflakescar*/Sig ❆'[[User:*Snowflakescar*|'Snowflake]][[User talk:*Snowflakescar*|'❆']] 19:34, August 14, 2015 (UTC)